A Chance to Love
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Angst,Romance]Mu returns for the Sanctuary in secret.Shaka is happy,but not for much time.Certain things do not have to be said or to be thought about way the as much suffering.It will be that Shaka will have 1new possibility to love?Couple:Mu x Shaka
1. Return and once again loneliness

**_Anime_**: Saint Seiya  
**_Couple_**: Mu and Shaka  
**_Author_**: Litha-chan  
**_Rate_:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Lemon  
**_Status_**: In progress  
**_Started in_**: May/2005.

**_Disclamer_**_Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada & cia. This fic has no profitable purposes. Unfortunately, if Mu had been invented by me he'd be more... (I'll shut up not to spoil the fic) and if Shaka had been invented by me I wouldn't have let him… (I'll shut up again)._

_**Ps**: For those who want to read this fic, I suggest that first you read "When loneliness strikes", since all that is here happen due to previous acts._

* * *

**A Chance to Love**

**Chapter I**

_**Return and once again loneliness...**_

* * *

"_When I see you...__  
I burn up with desire  
__My body answers to yours without a touch"._

**oOo**

I can no longer remember for how long have I been in this situation. I act like a robot. For me, all the things have lost their bright, their notion. I'm a joke even to myself. I, Virgo Shaka, the purest one and the closest person to Budha… Nowadays, I fail on my attempts to meditate and find peace. It's incredible what some feelings can do to human beings. Despite being a container for purity – and I don't even believe I know purity anymore – I've been enveloped by feelings that hurt humanity. Love, fear of being abandoned, abandonment itself and loneliness. And this last one is the worst emotion for me. Being lonely in body and soul.

If he had never kissed me, if he had not touched me with his lips… But everything spins around 'If's'.

I can still smell the fragrance of his skin. It's a mixture of herbs that only emphasizes the calm and ethereal atmosphere he emanates. Rosemary, chamomile, lavender. Only he could synchronize the smell of these herbs on his body. This calmed me down and cheered my soul.

Our first kiss. The kiss for which I've been longing every night, and even more after that day… To feel his warm tongue coming closer to mine. I had never kissed, he had been my first one. How I wish he was the first one to calm my body, burning up with desire, but that never happened. He'd be the only one I'd allow to touch me. He'd be the only one to whom I'd give my purity, the same way that I gave him my soul.

It may all seem confused. In fact my mind is confused.

He was the first one that made me leave my altar. The first one that made me remove my veil of arrogance. He was the first person in this sanctuary that wasn't afraid of approaching me and telling me the truth. It came out of his mouth in a warm way. He… Only he was my bond with humanity, but even though he connected me with many good things, he also connected me with all the suffering that now dwells inside me.

Mu… My only friend and love. My only desire. I've already tried several times to ask Budha for him to make you return to me, for him to make you be by my side. I only want to feel your presence by my side again, your eyes in the direction of my face, of my body. I want to listen to your musical voice, your calm laughter. I want to be able to touch the adorable dots on your forehead. I remember I used to joke – since he was the only one I could joke with – that his eyebrows had been replaced by those dots. I miss his cosmos touching mine.

That makes me remember an important fact. When he left the sanctuary and returned to Jamiel, he said he'd always contact me through my cosmos. He indeed fulfilled his promise during the fist months, but this contact I waited for every day, one night didn't come… It vanished. And that's how I realized I had been forgotten.

And that's how I lost faith in myself…

And that's how I enclosed myself in solitude.

**XoOoX**

That was a calm day at the sanctuary. Morning came enveloped in an atmosphere that was perfect for meditation. Shaka once again tried to meditate, but wasn't successful. He, then, decided to sit in front of his temple. He thought he could contact Budha more easily if he changed his place of meditation. Nonetheless, whenever he tried to meditate in that spot, he was distracted by the sight of the other Houses… In fact, one in special.

"I don't know how I still have hopes he will come back". Shaka whispered to himself while raising his beautiful face, as if looking at the blue sky of that morning.

He felt someone approaching his temple and he knew it was Shura. His friend from the tenth House always tried to chat with him whenever he could. Things of the everyday life at the sanctuary.

Many knights noticed that Shaka changed after Aries had left. Before both had become friends – according to the other knights – Shaka was dry, arrogant and aloof. After Mu approached the Virgo knight, Shaka became different. He seemed more human, easier to get close to and all that seemed to be the work of Aries.

When Aries returned to Jamiel, Shaka enclosed himself again. The knight no longer left his Temple and, when he did so, he wandered around the Temple or went to some meetings I which the young Saori Kido, living representation of Athena in the Earth, requested his presence. If not for these reasons, Shaka would remain in his Temple fulltime.

"Good morning, Shaka. I see you are enjoying the sunrise". Said Shura while stopping close to Shaka.

"Yes, my friend. Sunrise is always welcome as it announces new life to human beings". While speaking he felt his beautiful hair being blown by the nice breeze and touching his white face. "What are doing up so early, Shura? If I'm not mistaken, it's normal for you to be still asleep at this time". Even though they weren't best friends, Shaka knew that Capricorn wouldn't be mad at his remark.

Shura sat beside the blond young man without asking permission and stared at something in the horizon. How could he talk about specific topics with the Virgo? Of course, he could tell him what he had been doing since afternoon of the previous day, since he was there following a request of the sanctuary, but something didn't seem right to him. After a sigh, he decided to be sincere, after all, he was well known for his loyalty and justice. Sincerity was a part of his inner self, the same was as his sword was a part of his right arm.

"I have been since yesterday trying to resolve some… Unfinished business, as requested by the goddess Athena". He spoke, still staring at the horizon, but noticing Shaka eyeing him with a look of preoccupation and, before the blond one could speak, Shura, after another sigh, said: "I was helping Mu in his return to the sanctuary and organizing…" His voice was interrupted by a touch on his arm.

"Did Mu return to the sanctuary?" the question was a mixture of doubt, disappointment, a strike of happiness with hope and clear uncertainty. But what was more scary to Shura was that, when he looked at Shaka after hearing the question. He could see the Virgo's blue iris.

It was incredible how Shaka's eyes were beautiful. He had never seen his eyes like this. He was paralyzed and lost in his thoughts when he felt his arm being pressed slightly by Shaka's fingers as if he was dragging the Capricorn back to reality.

"Yes, he returned yesterday during sunset. Not all of us know that. You are the fourth one to know of his return". He said while still looking at his eyes.

"Why all this secret around the return of Aries? I know that this means that we may have another master to replace Shion". He tried unsuccessfully to find an explanation for all that secret. "And who are the other ones who know about his arrival?" Shaka had never been curious, but at that moment he was not Virgo Shaka, he was merely Shaka, a man, a being who was trying everything not to show the happiness that was growing inside him. He was merely a man curious to know who had been informed of Mu's arrival before him.

Shura left a sigh between his lips. Now the worst part had come. He was discreet, but he knew that Shaka was much more interested in the knight of the first House as he dared say.

"It was Mu himself who wanted things to keep low. And Athena accepted at first. Now, only she, Aldebaran, me and you know about it, my friend.

Shaka closed his eyes again while thinking in silence. Something was weird. He hadn't felt Mu's cosmos neither yesterday nor today and that meant something. "_Could he possibly not want me to know of his return? He didn't even come here to see me". _Shaka thought that maybe that was the reason for so much secret. He took a deep breath before he could speak:

"I believe he wouldn't like to be bothered by a long time friend, right Shura?" It sounded more like an affirmative than like question, but it had to be said in a loud voice.

"I don't know, Shaka. But I believe that a lot of things changed, I know that". He spoke with a little bit of pity. "But if you visit him, my friend"... He turned to Shaka's face. "I know you'll have the answers you seek and I hope… Everything turns out fine". After that sentence he looked away from Shaka. The Capricorn refused to make any remark. He wasn't lying. He hated lies, but hiding something that heavy was the best solution for that moment. He didn't want to steal Aphrodite's title as the greatest gossiper of the Zodiac. He was the best local newspaper with the most recent news of the sanctuary. Nevertheless, Shura felt bad for having to hide this piece of information.

"Thank you, Shura". He spoke in a calm way, feeling that something was wrong and that his "friend" didn't know how to break the news to him.

"I'll be in my House if you need anything, Shaka. Stop by later on for some tea, I know you enjoy this kind of thing". He spoke while standing up and walking towards his House to rest a little.

He didn't even wait to hear Shaka's answer. In fact, this answer would never be said, because the blond man was deeply thinking about going or not to his beloved's House. He let his body loose, abandoning the upright position that was usual of Virgo Shaka.

"If I go, I know I'll have to be prepared for serious tests. Something tells me that this return will have its consequences". He spoke in a low voice and opened his eyes to look at the House of Aries at the foot of the sanctuary. He had made up his mind. He would go to the first House and find the answers himself.

**XoOoX**

"Mu, my friend. What are you going to do with all this?" Asked Aldebaran while looking at his friend walking all around the House of Aries.

"Oh, Aldebaran… Not even I know what to do and what to think anymore. It wasn't my intention to come back, not now! It wasn't the proper time". He had a sad tone of voice and was still walking all around his eyes with his eyes closed, a habit he copied from "him" and never abandoned.

"But, my friend, he has to be informed. You won't be able to hide this. Athena will surely make comments about this in some meeting. After all, you are about to be named Master of the Sanctuary, or so it seems and besides, Kiki must go on with his training…" Yes, Aldebaran knew about Mu's feelings for Shaka, he knew why his friend had left the sanctuary, he knew what was making him suffer.

"Now there's Mireia and…" A heavy sigh. "My child in her womb". He stopped walking and raised his face, once so calm, but that now was showing pain.

"Friend, it's not your fault… You have to follow traditions, it's in your culture, it's your obligation". Aldebaran was really feeling uneasy for the situation in which his friend was.

"You know what, my friend? Sometimes I wish I weren't a Lemurian. I feel sad when I think about what our culture and traditions do to every lemurian man". He started to speak raising his face in order to look at his friend's eyes.

"I understand you, ram". It was a sweet way that Aldebaran used to call Mu.

"I had to go to Jamiel to think and fulfill my obligations. After that I was requested to take care of my people. You know, there are few Lemurians, so we depend on some traditions to keep our species alive". He decided to sit beside his friend. "But as soon as I arrived at the village in Liang-chau, I felt that, somehow, a painful moment was going to start. It's not that I don't want a child, understand me. A son is everything any man wants. Blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh. But creating a child has to be an act of love and not something we are forced to do". Mu spoke seriously. It didn't please him the way in which Amal Ialad was being created.

Aldebaran touched his friend's arm as if hoping to ease his pain. Mu was a person filled with goodness, a very strong and earnest knight, but also, he was under the constellation of Aries and therefore, he had a rebel nature. He was not that kind of rebel that only makes problems, but a rebel with himself, in constant conflict with his feelings and obligations.

"I had to bring them with me, my friend. In our tradition a man has always to have the mother of his child close to him. It's like this, so that the child can receive the Lemurian strength from the father and from the mother during its growth. But you know she can't stay here in the sanctuary. It's against the rules. Therefore, Athena found a house in a nearby village for Mireia to stay and asked Shura to help me with all that was necessary". His voice had a tired tone.

"Ram, I know what is hurting you that much. Tell me something: What is gonna be done after your child is born?" Aldebaran was curious, even though the topic was serious, because he had never talked to Mu about his traditions and stuff like that.

"After its birth the mother and the child return to the little village. My child will not be trained by me, but by some other Lemure. He will know who his father is and everything about me, but I won't have him in my arms, under my sight". He said, in a sad way.

Aldebaran could feel the pain of his friend. He had already suffered with the separation from Shaka and now there was another separation he had to worry about.

He would have to be there during pregnancy, but not during the growth of his child. "Stupid tradition", thought the arian in an angry way. "It's incredible, isn't it, Deba? I can get used to my son only as long as he is being formed, but I can't dream of having him by my side while he is growing up". He spoke with a sad smile and depressed eyes.

"Ah, my friend... I wish I could help you in some way, other than listening". Aldebaran brought Um closer to him with his strong arm for a hug and the arian cried a little bit because of this burden he carried.

As it was to be expected, Mu felt a familiar cosmos approaching his temple. His body stiffened and abandoned Aldebaran's arms in order to dry his tears.

"Now, my friend, the second most important part of my suffering is about to start". He said breathing deeply and trying to organize it, not to look like he was crying.

"So, I will leave you alone. Remember it: I'm your friend and I really wish everything goes out well, but he is your beloved one and even if he doesn't understand at first or feel hurt by your words, believe it, he also loves you and missed you much. He will understand, you must only give him some time". He spoke and looked at his friend's sad face with tenderness.

"Thank you, Aldebaran". Aldebaran left the temple and soon afterwards the slim silhouette of the one who had never left his thoughts entered the temple.

**XoOoX**

When I breathed deeply and decided to enter the temple of Aries, I met Aldebaran leaving. I couldn't help feeling jealous. I know it's a reasonless feeling. Aldebaran was Mu's dear friend and almost a brother. That huge and strong body kept a golden heart, but anyway... Even if I know that the feeling that caught me was jealousy whren I looked at him… He had been with Mu before me. A despicable feeling… A human feeling... I was human after all.

"Good morning, Virgo Shaka". Said the taurus while passing by him. And the Virgo merely nodded in a silent compliment.

I looked at the inner of the temple of Áries and I could feel in front of me, near the end of the room the presence of my beloved. I walked inside and, following the formal style of the Athena Knights, I stopped as soon as I entered.

"Do I have permission to enter your Zodiacal House, Aries Mu?" I was speaking as firmly as I could. But inside I was as Milo used to say…

"Yes, Shaka. You have permission in my House. Please, abandon these formalities. I tired of it all". He said with a sigh and letting loose his shoulders. "Please, I'msorry for these last words. Come in and sit down. I believe I owe you some explanation". In fact, that would be a long morning and a long day. Mu couldn't stare Shaka in the eyes. And he knew that even if he could, he wouldn't have the strength to say all he had to".

Placing him elm on the wood table of the big House of Aries, Shaka was no longer playing the firm and strong man role.

"If we are going to abandon formal behavior, Mu, so I'd like to know why did you stop our contacts through cosmos, leaving me alone? Why did you never send any information about how you were in Jamiel? Why did you asked Athena not to reveal anyone of your return? Why did you not go look for me yesterday? And the most important thing Mu…Why do I feel there's something very serious happening? Your cosmos is filled with doubts, concerns and sadness. Tell me Mu! Don't leave me in the darkness of my loneliness as much as I already am". He said everything that had been stuck in his throat all this time. Without breathing, without noticing that his tone of voice had risen up, revealing his despair.

Mu's eyes were changing from green to purple, his face was turned to the Virgo, observing his reactions, he was out of control.

"I'm sorry for everything, really". He said lowering his head. "I'll answer your doubts, all of them, but I fear that you may not be able to understand some of them". He was sweating and controlling himself not to run away from this conversation. He owed this to Shaka.

"I'm here to listen to you, I came here seeking answers… Seeking… Your love". This last word was said in a very low tone, what hurt his heart even more.

"I had to stop contacting you, Shaka, because I was requested to be in my village for some formalities of my culture. And for that reason I could not keep any kind of contact with the occidental world,that also explains why I sent no news about my conditions there. but the fact is that I wasn't in Jamiel". He wouldn't dare looking at Shaka while telling him the truth… The most painful one. "About my return, I asked Athena to keep it a secret, because I didn't come back alone, I… I came back…" He was hesitating but he would have to say it. "I came back with Mireia… The mother of my son". The bomb had been dropped. He looked at Shaka quickly and merely spotted his blue iris. He was in a hurry to say the rest of it, but his last words had already explained it all. "That's why I didn't look for you yesterday and that's why you are feeling all those bad vibrations coming from me". He was feeling destroyed, he had been destroyed by those inquisitorial eyes.

"_What? Did I hear it well? Mireia… Mother of his son? But what the fuck is going on here?" _Shaka's thoughts were so confused that he couldn't help welcoming dirty words. But the worst was that it over flew and Mu had never expected to see Shaka like that.

"What is that? Mother of your son? MOTHER OF YOUR SON?" He shouted out of control. "Áries Mu, What is that absurd you've just said? No, What the fuck is that you've just said? A woman? A child? You never told me anything!... You... You are a bastard! How come I was so foolish as to fall in love with you, as to have even thought of giving myself to you… To YOU… Did you hear it well?" Really, he was out of control. He didn't believe he had been replaced by a woman. He couldn't believe it. He let himself be seduced by that bastard, he left his arrogance because he believed in him and in his love… And now he perceived it was all a mistake. And to the hell with etiquette.

"Shaka, please, it's not like that… Listen to me, I want to tell you everything". He was scared by Shaka's lack of control. He knew it was hard news, he knew that the Virgo could not accept it very well, but he didn't expect to see such a reaction.

"Tell me it all what? All you did with her? Love promises that resulted in a son? Well, fuck you and her, Aries! I don't want to hear any more of your shit. Go take care of your woman and your son, because it's the best you can do. I only hope that when he grows up you teach him not to believe in the words of any bastard that shows up! Or it can be worst, since he is your son, he may end up being the bastard who will fool everyone". He was bitter with so much hatred.

"You don't know what you are saying, Shaka. Don't say that about a child that has no fault at all". A sad remark and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Really the child is not to blame". He was a little more calm, but still angry. "But you fooled me, Mu and left me alone in the darkness to go to bed with another person and, if that was not enough, you even brought her to live here. By the way, I hope the Goddess doesn't allow this absurd". He was hurt, he was down and specially still out of control.

He turned to the exit carrying his elm, but before, he looked at Mu once again.

"Stay well, Aries Mu, Knight of Athena, Guardian of the First Zodiacal House. Long life to your woman and child. Refrain from stopping by my House, because you no longer have permission for that". His words had poison. Pure bitterness being thrown by the Knight who was closest to God and who should be a well of goodness.

Mu merely put his hands on his face, stopping his tears that were falling out of control.

Outside, Shaka was completely lost and filled with despair. He was down on his knees on the stairs between the Houses of Cancer and Leo, because he had ran in despair as soon as he left the House of Aries.

"Why, Budha? Why did he do that? He return, but not to me and left me in despair once again… Why? He was crying and didn't mind being seen by any of the guardians on the two houses.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**PS: **As this fic is a continuation of "When loneliness strikes" I will leave the "thanks to" for both fics in my blog: _

_reviewsfanfics(dot)weblogger(dot)terra(dot)com(dot)br. Only Portuguese, sorry_

_But I will try to answer to the commentaries login's in this site, to that making, or leaving an email for reply._

**_Note:_**_Liang-chau exists in Tibet, it's close to Lanchau and Koko-Nor.  
**Note2**:Mu's son's name in a famous name written backwords. I don't want to offend the person, because I have much respect for him: Dalai Lama à__Amal Ialad _

_I know Mu isn't a monk himself, but I wanted to enphasize the fact that his story is mostly in Tibet. Of course, as you may notice, there are some habits from Tibet in the fic, nothing too deep about it, though, but I hope you like it. The cult of Buda, or Budha comes from Índia. But that topic is deeper. Mu will have this characteristic. He will not be like Shaka, but... Well, I hope you enjoy the fic._  
**_A curiosity:_** _Historicists from Tibet found six primitive clans, four of those are more important (Se, **Mu**, Dong e Tong) and two less significative (Ba e Da).The origin of all them would be in the mythical breeding described in the Mani Kaburn of an ogre and a monkey. Some of the most famous masters of Tibet are said to have been descendants of these clans. Such was the case of Amnye Drekhul, master of the famous epic hero Guesar of Ling – who descended from the clan Se, like Yogui Milarepa. Also, the authorities of that time, like the House of Sakya and Phakmodru and the royal family Derge had theirorigins in this same Clan. But Marpa, the master of Miralepa, and Drigungpa, descendents of the Dong Clan, like the Ba family who played na important role in the Yarlung. The ancient House who ruled the kingdom of Shang Shung descended from the Mu Clan. (extracted from - THE HISTORY OF TIBET - Tibet House of Culture)_

_**Note3**: The last time I saw Shaka, he was fuming, because some hog had decided to take for her what belonged to him. Well, if Shaka doesn't kill her first, I think you will like poor Mireia.

* * *

_

_The great gratefulness to **Ice Magus** for translating this fic for the english, since I have a certain deficiency for this language. Credits it for this favor. I am in waits it of commentaries._

_**Kisses  
Litha-chan**_


	2. I can’t forget you

**_Anime_**: Saint Seiya  
**_Couple_**: Mu and Shaka  
**_Author_**: Litha-chan  
**_Rate_:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Lemon  
**_Status_**: In progress

**_Started in_**: May/2005.

**_Disclamer_**_Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada & cia. This fic has no profitable purposes. Unfortunately, if Mu had been invented by me he'd be more... (I'll shut up not to spoil the fic) and if Shaka had been invented by me I wouldn't have let him… (I'll shut up again)._

_The great gratefulness to **Ice Magus** for translating this fic for the english, since I have a certain deficiency for this language. Credits it for this favor. I am in waits it of commentaries._

* * *

**Chapter II**

_**I can't forget you...**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_I hate it, yes, I hate all your lies  
I'm so scared  
and I fear what I saw in your eyes_

_But I have hope, I dream, I wish and I pray…  
That you have some love for me left"._

* * *

The house of Virgo was only silence and darkness. It was like there was no one living there, but that was not true. 

Shaka locked himself inside his house since the sad day when he met Mu of Aries. If before he found himself in loneliness, now he had not recovered, instead he was feeling even worse. He had neither eaten nor drunk anything in three days, he wouldn't even move from his stiff position. He was in a corner, still wearing his armor, he could no longer feel his bodies and could no longer shed tears. Such sight was extremely sad.

"Mu, what's going on with you? I feel such a sad vibration. You've been like that for three days". Said Mireia staring at Aries' face. His eyes could not hide such sadness.

"I prefer not to speak about it, Mireia. I don't think it would be correct neither with you, nor with our… Son". The words were being spoken with difficulty, in a sad, low tone of voice. "_Son… Who'd have guessed I'd have a son? In fact, I knew this would happen someday, but I wish it were different, I wish it were with someone I love"._ Mu's thoughts were so distant that he couldn't even feel a tear slipping down his beautiful face and Mireia's graceful hand washing it away.

"You know, Mu…" She started speaking to call his attention. "I know that between us there's nothing but the obligation imposed by our clan's traditions. I know you don't love me, I know you are hurt". She looked at Mu with serene eyes. Caressing her dark hair with her graceful fingers she continued: "I'm not so distracted to the point of overlooking your suffering. When you arrived at the village, I could feel something different about you. And, after that, during the day in which Amal was created I knew your mind was elsewhere. You were with me, but you wish you were with someone else and I believe that, only by thinking of that person could you finish what we started". She said blatantly.

Aries' eyes looked for Mireia's a little scared. Could he have been that clear in his desire? Really, during that night, at least in the beginning, he refused to go on forward, but in his heart, what made the different in his heart was that when he touched Mireia's skin, he wished he was touching Shaka's silky skin and, having that in mind, Mu could make love. In his mind he was loving Shaka's body. He could feel his texture, his smell and even the whisper of his voice, which he thought was musical. But when he woke up, he saw that all that had not been real.

"I'm sorry, Mireia, you remained silent for too long". He said with no strength. "_I believe she must, at_ _least, know what's happening with me, after all, she is the mother of my child, I owe her this"._ He said while staring her reddish eyes.

"I remained silent, because you were not the way you have been these days. Your return to Greece and the Sanctuary… This place has to do with your suffering… Suffering out of love and I feel I am causing you some of this pain". She said looking at Aries and caressing her huge ten-month womb.

Mu placed his hand on Mireia's womb, from where a part of him would come.

"Mireia... I'll tell you everything that's happening with me. I owe you this and I wish you'd understand me". He spoke as if he were telling her a secret. Actually, more than one person really were going to hear him out.

Mu was really tense. On the other hand, Mireia looked excessively calm.

"When I returned to Jamiel, before going to Liang-chau, I was organizing my mind. My feelings were confused, I was confused. Loving is a wonderful gift, but it always disturbes our thoughts when it catches us by surprise". He stopped for a second and looked at the sunset that could be seen by the window of the humble house. "And I found myself in love, Mireia. This person became, slowly, so special in my life that I could no longer imagine my life without him". He stopped roughly when he pronounced the word "him", observing if the young girl would show any kind of reaction.

"Him?" Was the only question asked. Mireia's face showed no disgust. She wanted to know who he was, who was the man who had earned the love of one of the most tender men she had ever met. Mireia had always heard things about Mu, Shion's pupil – Master of the Sanctuary of Athena – but she had never seen him until that day in the village.

"Yes, him… Shaka".He said holding back his tears "The only one I love, the only one who could make me feel love. Not the love of a brother, but something bigger than that". He lowered his head allowing his beautiful hair to cover his face. "I'd die for him, Mireia, I'd live in abstinence if he asked me to… Only to be able to love him, only to be able to have him by my side".

The young woman embraced Mu tenderly, putting him close to her womb as if the young man was her son and not the father of her son.

"Mu, have you already talked to him?" She was worried about Mu. She didn't wish him no harm, she wanted him to be happy and, if possible, smiling, because she had never seen him doing so.

The young man opened his heart sobbing. "I tried three days ago. He went to my temple and… Started to ask me about my absence, about the secrecy of my return… But I think I did not express myself well and in a desperation moment I ended up telling him that I did not return alone… I was very blunt, Mireia… About you and my son… Our son". He started crying heavily.

The young woman said nothing, she just kept embracing Mu and caressing his hair, trying to pass him calm and peacefulness.

**XoOoX**

Na angry Milo entered the House of Virgo without asking permission. He knew he wouldn't have it, but that wouldn't stop him from doing what he was about to do.

He discovered about Shaka's situation from Aphrodite. And even though he was not very close to the blond man, he didn't want to see him so devastated as he was. Of course, if it had been before, when Shaka had an ego the size of Asia, it would be different, but after he saw that the blond man was more kind to them all… He didn't want to see him in that situation. Nobody deserved to suffer out of love… Nobody.

"Well then, mister Shaka, Get out of that corner, get up and let's open this House a little bit, because the smell is starting to become unbearable". He was now close to the spot where Shaka laid all cornered. "Humm… By the looks of it I'll have to go beyond words, right?" He shook his head, looking ridiculous.

Milo took large steps forward, opening every window of the temple. The heavy golden curtains that touched the ground were put aside, allowing the faint sunbeams of dawn enter the place. When he was done, Milo turned around and saw Shaka crouched, his eyes wide open, but it was as if there was no life in them. Milo ran to Shaka, kneeling close to the blond man.

"Shaka? For Zeus... Shaka? Come on, talk to me, say something, man!" Really, he was caught by huge despair. He never imagined Shaka would be like that.

He decided to stand Shaka up, and carried him to the bedroom. Shaka was way too weak, his breathing was slow, his blue eyes were fogged, vague, almost lifeless. Placing him on a simple bed, Milo started thinking quickly about what he would do next.

Before anything he had to remove Shaka's armor and that was the first thing he did. If Shaka were in his best shape, Milo would have been expelled from the House or, maybe he would have been sent to another dimension. But, in his current situation. He couldn't hurt even a fly.

Leaving Shaka unarmored on the bed, he would now pay attention to two things: the first one was preparing the blond man a warm bath and the second was calling someone to help him prepare Shaka something to eat – since he didn't know how to cook at all -, but who could he call? Camus was not in the Sanctuary, Shura and Deathmask were training… Well, he'd have to ask the Sanctuary's information breaker... Aphrodite, who would be willing to help, since he knew how to cook very well and for any kind of occasion. Milo heated the water in the bathtub and ran to Aphrodite's house.

"For heaven's sake, Milo... He is finished". Said the piscis knight with a scary look over Shaka's body. "I'll prepare a simple dish. If he hasn't been eating anything lately we run the risk that he throws it all up…" He said, imagining what he could do.

"Dite, he is very hot, he might have a great fever". Said Milo touching the blond man's forehead, his face was expressionless. It was hard to believe. Watching the knight closest to God in that situation was something terrifying.

"If he has a fever, then I'll prepare something that Aldebaran reminded me the other day. It's our mothers' specialty… Chicken soup with rice!" Said him in a cheerful tone.

"Dite... Shaka doens't eat meat, even though it's white meat". For the little he knew about Shaka, he had never seen the blond man eating any kind of meat: neither red nor white.

"Milo, dear... I don't care an inch about what he can or can't eat. I'll not change a dish that can help him just because of some limitations. He is going to eat the soup and that's it!" Said him seriously. HE still had much to do and would not worry about Shaka's diet, he would only do so when the blond man recovered.

Things happened during the end of the afternoon and by night Shaka had already taken a bath and his hair had been tangled by Milo not to disturb his movements but something was missing… He hadn't eaten yet.

It was difficult for two knights. Milo held Shaka's body while Dite gave him - or at least tried to give him – the soup. It had been prepared with vegetables and, of course, some ingredients picked by Aphrodite to make him recover faster.

Both were tired. It's not like they wouldn't do it again if it were necessary, but they were tired physically and mentally. Watching a partner in such state without imagining themselves in the same situation was almost impossible.

It was over two o'clock in the morning when Shaka moved in the bed. His body was aching too much, his mind also bothered him, his eyes were swollen. It looked as if he had been run over by many elephants out of control. His eyes, even though they were hurting, looked around the bedroom and found two knights laying there; the faint light from the moon that entered the room made himidentify Milo and Aphrodite resting on a small sofa by the wall.

He expelled the heavy air out of his lungs. His mind had suffered a collapse, by the looks of it, because the last thing he remembered was falling on the stairs in front of his House. He didn't remember anything after that.

Not remembering anything would be a bless Budha could give him at that time, but that would unfortunately not be heard. HE whispered… "Lies... He lied, he fooled me... He made me believe him, in the love I could feel with him. He never loved me… But I... Still love him". He didn't notice that Aphrodite was awake and listening to what he was saying.

Aphrodite felt a pain in his chest when he heard that. He didn't know how much Shaka was involved with those events. He found himself suddenly beside the blond man holding his hand.

"Shaka"... Said him slowly. "Look, I... Don't want to look like a busybody, more than I already am, but… You tow need to talk". He felt Shaka shiver at the sound of those few words. "You know, if you two don't talk I fear for the both of you. You suffer like that because you love too much and you think you were betrayed. He suffers because he is away from you in a moment when he shouldn't be". He tried to make his friend's mind a little more clear in a careful way.

"Aphrodite, if you keep talking about him and all this situation, I'll be forced to ask you both to leave me here alone. Understand it, I don't want to talk about him. It's over even before it had even started". His throat was aching, but he had to say that, he had to make that enter his mind. He still loved him, but he had to forget him the same way he had been forgotten. He would have to go on with his life the same way 'he' did.

The pisces knight sighed, accepting his partner's decision. He wouldn't force Shaka to do anything. He needed some time to calm down.

"It's all right, Shaka. I won't talk about it anymore, but I want you to get better. And when Milo wakes up I'll talk to him so that he won't bother you with that, ok?" He would have to accept the blond man's decision.

"Thank you, Aphrodite". Thanked him tired, closing his eyes, allowing sleep to drag him completely. Aphrodite couldn't do anything, but lean on the sofa and try to rest.

**XoOoX**

The following days passed by mechanically.

Milo tried to make SHaka think again about the issue while they trained. Oh, yes… Milo got Shaka to train with him for several days. In fact, it was a plan made by him an Aphrodite with the eventual help of Shura. Daily training would keep Shaka's mind busy.

The blond man's decision had been taken. He wouldn't try to think about the Aries knight again, no talking to him, ignoring him seemed to be the best he could do. But not always what we want is what we do.

Going to the village to buy some herbs to make tea and other useful things, an everyday business that shouldn't call his attention became his worst nightmare. His eyes fell upon a couple. A couple whom he didn't want to meet, but… Fate? Well, that for Shaka was turning out to be the worst thing.

In a small store in front of him was Mu dressing ordinary jeans pants and a black t-shirt, his hair in the usual ponytail and beside him was a young woman… Blue dress, long dark hair below her waist, sweet face and ruby eyes. The dots, characteristics of every lemurian, were very visible and her womb was huge. Shaka's eyes when he saw that… The couple, the young woman and specially the womb that carried a being he wished it had been Mu's son with him, shone… Once again he was being envelloped by stingy and mundane freelings. When he realized he was already in front of the couple and staring the young woman.

"Hum… I'm honored to meet the lucky young lady who grabbed the Aries knight's heart for herself". He said sarcastically, hurt, but not looking at Mu's wide open eyes. "My pleasure, I'm Virgo Shaka, the knight closest to God… Or at least I was". He said half-looking at Mu.

Mireia looked at that beautiful man. As she already knew about the story of Mu and Shaka she was not surprised that he was feeling hurt, but she never imagined he could come and speak to her.

"Nice to meet you, Virgo Shaka, my name's Mireia". She said looking at him in the eyes. "But, I'm afraid you're wrong about me having stolen or taken Mu's heart… Since his heart and also his thoughts belong only to you". She was serious. It was not because she had been forced to follow the rituals of her people that she would let go of her true self. She knew that Shaka's acting that way meant one thing: jealousy.

Mu was worried about how that conversation could end. He knew Mireia was a difficult person and after he saw Shaka out of control in his temple… He wasn't sure if that situation was really a good ideia.

Shaka's eyes closed a little bit when he heard that. "Evil tongue". He thought when he saw that the young woman's face remained the same. He wouldn't accept defeat, even if he had to make a ridiculous scene in the middle of the street.

"If that were true he wouldn't be the father of that child you carry".The vein on his forehead trembled a little showing that he was irritated inside. "He would have stayed with me, instead of going to bed with you". It was done, he spilled his poison, but couldn't feel it, because a slap in his face was all he felt.

"How dare you talk to me that way? Show some respect for a lady, even though that lady is carrying the child of the man you love, you ungrateful! Before saying all this crap, look for the reason why this all happened!" Mireia spoke in a serious, dry tone as if she were a mother protecting her babies. But in that case she was taking Mu's side who was astonished by Shaka's words and specially by the slap Mireia gave in the knight's face.

Shaka couldn't believe he had been hit by that woman. That made him feel stupid, weak and even ridiculous.

"Virgo Shaka, if you really think you can say anything about Mu I believe you are totally wrong. Now if you believe to have a civilized conversation my house is open for you". Mireia finished staring at the face in front of her with her fingers still marked there.

Shaka merely closed his eyes trying to calm down his breathing as well as his wish to attack that woman who dared touch him. With no answer, he looked at Aries and turned around, going to the Sanctuary.

"Mireia, for Athena, how dared you do that?" Said the young man shocked, staring at the woman's angry face.

"I did it and I'd do it again. I won't allow him to speak bad things about you in front of me even though he is hurt. If he is a man, then he should honor that and besides, he needed someone to face him". She looked at Mu who had sad eyes. "He is jealous, Mu, it's a normal reaction for those who love and feel the pain of a loss. But, even though he is the knight closest to God… I have to say that I found him a little stupid". She said already preparing to take the way back home.

"Mireia… Love makes us blind, deaf and stupid sometimes". Said him going to the woman's side and holding her arm, taking her away, but his thoughts were joining a certain furious blond man in the direction of the sanctuary.

"Mireia... o amor nos deixa, cego, surdo e burro em muitas das vezes"**¹**. Falou já se colocando ao lado da mulher segurando o seu braço levando-a embora, mas seus pensamentos estavam indo com um certo loiro enfurecido para o santuário.

_**To be continued...

* * *

**_

_**Kisses  
Litha-chan**_


	3. Somewhere along the way

**_Anime_**: Saint Seiya  
**_Couple_**: Mu and Shaka  
**_Author_**: Litha-chan  
**_Rate_:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Lemon  
**_Status_**: In progress  
**_Started in_**: May/2005.

**_Disclamer_** _Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada & cia. This fic has no profitable purposes. Unfortunately, if Mu had been invented by me he'd be more... (I'll shut up not to spoil the fic) and if Shaka had been invented by me I wouldn't have let him… (I'll shut up again)._

_The great gratefulness to **Ice Magus** for translating this fic for the english, since I have a certain deficiency for this language. Credits it for this favor. I am in waits it of commentaries._

**_PS 0.1_**: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was hard to write it due to the huge amount of feelings (specially Shaka's), and also because of the explanations that will be presented in the end of the chapter.

**Nice reading! **

* * *

**- A Chance to Love -  
Chapter III  
**_**Somewhere along the way...**_

* * *

"_No warning from such a sad song  
Of broken hearts  
My dreams of fantasy and fairy tales  
Were destroyed  
I lost my spiritual peace  
Somewhere along the way..."_

**oOo**

"How come? I can't believe this". It was the voice with a tone of disbelief from Aldebaran. "Did she do that? Did she really do that?" He asked Um who simply nodded confirming the sad fact.

"Yes, Aldebaran, and I froze thinking thathe could get out of control and hurt her somehow". Really Mu could not imagine something like that happening.

Aldebaran had to laugh at the situation, making Aries a little bit uncomfortable and slightly annoyed. "Ram, you have two bombs on your hand, right? I really would like to have seen Shaka's face. I still can't imagine him doing all the things you have been telling me about. Now…" He smiled showing Mu that his brazilian friend had just thought about something not convenient. " Why didn't you interfere to calm things down a little bit?"

He sighed at that question. He could, in fact stand between Shaka and Mireia and finish all that mess, but… "Because Shaka is the man I love and I have already hurt him so much, and Mireia is the mother of my child. I don't deny the fact that deep inside I wanted to do something, but if I did… Both would turn their backs on me. I know Mireia has a tough personality and now Shaka letting all his feelings arise… My friend, I'd be torn into pieces". He said, complaining.

"Yes, my friend, as I said before, you have two bombs on your hands". Finished him shaking his head still carrying a smile on his thick lips. "Now, talking a little bit more blatantly". Mu shivered at the thought of what the brazilian could say.

"If Shaka has been that angry these days, I believe the day when you two… You know… The day"... He was blunt, but not that much. Say such things to Mu was always fun, because he was a little shy in those issues, but was like that as well.

"Oh, Deba... Please, don't say such things. He hates me and I can't think about things like that". "_I_ _couldn't think about things like that ? Who am I trying to fool?"_ He thought to himself.

He hás always imagined himself with Shaka. The Virgo, since the first time they touched each other was a part of his dreams, from the sweetest ones, such as a quick glance, to even the dirtiest ones. Whenever he dreamed about Shaka it was as if a volcano erupted inside him. The blond man filled him with desire, making him want to posses him intensively.

Aldebaran, noticing that Aries' thoughts were elsewhere, had to play with him once more. He hated to see his friend so down in the dumps. "Hey, Ram, dream about little Budha later on. How come you are so at alert beside a pure person like me?" He was having fun, and started to laugh out loud when he saw Mu all scared and covering himself with his robe.

"Deba, you are worthless". He said trying to look serious, but letting out a smile on his reddish face.

"I'm worthless, right, Ram? Yes, yes"... Said he standing up, it was already time for the last patrol on the Sanctuary, that, on that day, was his to take care of. " Let me go, before Saga starts annoying me saying I'm lazy. That one loves to bother everyone". He walked while speaking and leavinghis friend from the first House a big smile.

"Humf… And now what am I supposed to do? If there's really anything to do, that is". He asked himself, finding no answers.

**XoOoX**

"How could that... That... Ow, I can't say anything else". He was walking from one side to the other of his House, holding his horses not to say anything more about the woman that hit him. And the worst of all was that he was in no condition to calm down and meditate. His eyes did not obey when he tried to make them close. Everytime he closed them he saw the face of Aries and after that the face of that woman. So, not to make it become frequent he decided to keep his eyes wide open.

"She hit me, she simply hit me and he did nothing. He stood there and didn't take any side… That bastard!" He only noticed he was crying when he felt thick tears falling on his hand intensively.

He threw himself on his meditating floor, felling tired and beaten. He loved that Aries too much, he felt helpless in the face of that astonishing situation. He was jealous of Mu because he was with that woman. He wished he were her to be by his side, to be able to carry his child, but it was useless, since he was a man, since Aries had betrayed him. Jealousy and envy, stingy feelings.

He touched the side of his face where he had been hit, the skin was hurting no longer, but his soul was. Despite it all, she had been the only one that stood up against him to protect Aries. His mind remembered the words they exchanged, the poison he had thrown and something in his mind screamed and laughed. Laughed saying that all that had been his fault, that he himself had created this situation and that only he himself could solve it all. It's obvious that the voice inside him spoke with sarcasm, laughing at his situation. Who else was his worst enemy, other than himself? He was so dumbfounded in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice the presence beside him looking at him with deep preoccupation.

Aphrodite had entered the House of Virgo, because he felt a serious oscillation of cosmos inside the House and was feeling bad to see the blond man laying on the floor crying and not noticing what was going on around. He kneeled close to Shaka, and, without a second thought – because if he had thought he wouldn't have done that – he pulled Shaka close to his body. It was all he could do at that moment. Calm his newly found friend down and he would do it, after all, news in the Sanctuary spread in the speed of the light and Aphrodite already knew about Mu's situation and about Shaka's feelings and, of course, about that unexpected meeting in the village that was probably the cause of the blond man's sad state.

"Shiiii, calm down, Shaka, calm down". He was like a mother taking care of her crybaby in her arms. Aphrodite's voice was a calm whisper, a way to calm Shaka down. "Don'tbe like that, things will straighten out". He was touching the hair of the blond man that covered his face in a sweet way.

Shaka didn't even care about being seen in that state And when Aphrodite took him in his arms he wished it had been Mu to do it and not the pisces knight, but it was a nice thing, nevertheless.

"No… They won't". He said, sobbing, he was still facing down. "There's no turning back… There are no chances". He felt tears still on his cheeks and a growing pain in his heart.

Aphrodite sighed and, holding Shaka's arms a little strongly, pulled him back so that he could look at his eyes and speak. "Look, Virgo Shaka, I don't allow you to give up like that. Sincerely, I want you and the ram to make up, but in order for that to happen you must abandon your pride". He said it all at once, it was no spanking, on the other hand, it was still a calm and tender voice.

Shaka couldn't look at pisces eyes. Really, his pride wouldn't let him walk even an inch. "How are we going to make up if he preferred to be with that woman? He said in a low tone of voice, still looking at something on the floor.

Aphrodite embraced Shaka again and sighed deeply… "_It's gonna be a long quest this one"_ He thought to himself, since he was trying to make a stubborn virgo understand the facts that were clear in front of him. "Shaka, I want to talk to you seriously about everything that is happening, but you must help me, specially by being receptive and by trying to leave behind your hurt pride".

"What else can I do, Aphrodite? I'm already here, right? So, talk to me and I'll listen to you". In a tired way, he pulled back from Aphrodite's receptive arms.

"Ok, so, to start stop calling me Aphrodite. It's Dite, right? After having witnessed all I did, I insist that you use that nickname". He said with a smile, observing that the blond man shook his head, censoring something.

**XoOoX**

The days passed by in a torturing and lazy way. Shaka thought about the conversation he had with Aphrodite two weeks ago over and over again. The pisces knight tried to explain that Mu still loved him, that the fact that Mireia was pregnant was no reason for them to be apart and that it was a foolishness of the Virgo to keep thinking about all that anger, envy, jealousy and insecurity. Mu loved him and also was suffering with all that situation. But on Shaka's head, Aries had betrayed him, he had deceived him. Now, he was connected to another person by a bond that could not be denied. A son. A son, that deep inside he wished he could have, even though it was impossible. It was always like that, he tried to meditate and everytime he found himself thinking about his problem, his pain, the absence, how much he missed Mu.

The sky still had that beautiful orange color of dawn, even though it was time for a little more pleasant weather, the weather there was always very good. It was the end of January and and on the next month he would have to take part in some meetings previously arranged by the Goddess and that would keep all the month of February very busy. His worries were right. At the end of the second month of the year and in march would be the time for the birth of Mu's son. He didn't want to think about it, but as that month was getting closer, he couldn't help it.

He took a deep breath and, while he still remained seated, he started a mantra to regain his balance.

"**_OM MANI PADME HUM"_** **¹**

Shaka spent the rest of dawn and the coming of the dense night in his meditation. His hands were in the position of the Dhyana Mudra **²**. He wanted to be able to get rid of those stingy feelings easily like that, but for that he would have to focus on the teachings of Budha and thatwas what he was decided to do.

**XoOoX**

It was already the fifth meeting Althena called and it wasn't easy at all to be face to face with the Aries knight. He always looked at Shaka as though he was expecting the proper moment to speak. Shaka knew that Mu wanted to speak to him, but even though he had been meditating a lot, even though everyone was telling him to give Aries a chance to explain himself, Shaka couldn't do it. It was painful to look at him, it was painful to look at those green eyes, the same eyes he wanted so much. But what hurt himmore was the fact that, within a month, Mu would have somebody by his side linked by blood bonds.

"I wish I could schedule another meeting in March, but I don't want to disturb some knights who have their obligations". It was Saori's voice in the direction of Aries. "Mu, I know that you are busy this month with the birth of Amal. I'd like to help you with anything you may need, money spent with the hospital and any other kind of needs. You are one of my knights and I believe that one day Amal will also inherit the responsibilities that you today have with the Sanctuary". She said firmly, but without any ordering.

Shaka shivered when he heard that. So, the child's name was Amal? That name could be given either to a boy or to a girl, but the goddess said that in the future that child could have the same fate as Aries? "_Could they already know it's going to be a boy? If that's true, will I have to be always close to_ _this child?"_ Thought Shaka, still tense on the red velvet chair in the meeting room.

"Yes, goddess. I thank you for your offer, but that won't be necessary. I'm going to help her deliver the baby myself, according to the lemurian tradition, I only request some serves be available so that they can help me". His voice was calm. He didn't want to talk about that, not in the presence of Shaka, but how would he deny Athena that? After all, it was no ordinary event on the Sanctuary and the other knights were all curious, and some of them had already met the mother of his son and already knew many things. He tried to stare Shaka, but the blond one didn't even bother looking at him.

"If we have no other issue to discuss about, then you are all dismissed ". Saori was standing up to leave the room when she heard the Virgo Knight's low voice speak to her.

"Goddess Athena, could we have a private talk?" He spoke in a low tone of voice while the other knights left the room, but it's obvious that one small group was curious to know what did Virgo want to talk to the Goddess, since he had been more silent than usual.

"Sure, Virgo Shaka, please, follow me to the throne room, there we will have more privacy". Saori knew all about the knight's situation and she felt bad for it, but she couldn't interfere.

They walked to the throne room in silence. Athena sat elegantly on the throne, leaving her staff beside her and calling the knight: "Come closer, Shaka and tell me:what do you wish to talk about?" Her posture was different from that of the spoiled girl from some years ago. She was now a woman, despite her young age, but she honored her title Goddess Athena and was no longer Saori Kido, the spoiled girl.

"Forgive me, Athena, but I must ask you a favor. I never asked you anything, never requested anything in my favor, but always in the favor of others". He bowed low to Athena as a sign of respect.

"Shaka, please, stand up or sit here beside me". Her voice was calm and much like a worried mother.

Shaka sat closer to her in the position he was used to, he crossed his legs as if he was going to meditate and faced the Goddess. "I wish I could leave the Sanctuary for some time, Goddess. I must find balance, so that I can be worthy of my post as a knight".

"I know you need it, but do you have any idea when you have to go? Or when you intend to come back? You are one of the knights in whom I trust most. Not that I don't trust the others, of course". She stared Shaka that, even though seemed to be calm and peaceful, it was clear in his cosmos that he was neither one nor the other.

"To be sincere, Goddess Athena, I wish I could go as fast as possible, but without telling anyone. About my return, I can't tell you for sure because I must reestablish myself in order to come back fully recovered". Deep inside he wanted Athena to let him leave the sanctuary also because he didn't want to be there when the child would be born.

"In this case, Virgo knight, I give you permission to leave and even though you take long to return this will always be your home and where your obligations are. I only ask that you wait for the next meeting when Camus is going to be with us". She knew she couldn't make him stay in the Sanctuary, so it was better to let him go. The place was in peace and therefore, Shaka's presence was not necessary.

Shaka was relieved due to the permission. "Thank you, Goddess. Now, if you allow me, I'll go meditate in my temple". He left after he obtained what he wanted and left, leaving the room behind and the Goddess, a woman that even tough was in a high position, was feeling pity for Shaka, so great was the pain he might be feeling.

**XoOoX**

The days flew by on that beggining of March . Camus had returned from Japan, when he had a bureaucratic job for the Kido institute and one more meeting was about to take place.

Shaka had his small luggage ready. The day of his trip was not yet decided, but only Athena would be told about the date of his departure and, of course, at the very day.

The meeting went on perfectly, only some information regarding the Sanctuary was discussed, and issues about future pupils. Camus knew that he would have to train Hyoga some more so that he could give him the Aquarius armor one day. Aioria explained that, since he is Aioros' brother, he should be the one supervising Seya's training so that he could receive the Sagitarius armor. Dohko, who was in his young form, thought about passing his armor directly to Shiryu, his long-time pupil. Shaka didn't speak about the training of his best pupil. He knew already who should inherit the armor of Virgo. The young Shun was the purest one for this choice, but he couldn't worry about that now.

Shaka raised his head when he heard his name to look at Aphrodite who was about to ask about this topic.

"Shaka, are you going to train the young Shun? If you don't, I believe he could be my pupil and future Pisces knight". He starde Shaka waiting for an answer.

The knight of Virgo frowned before answering his partner. "I intend to train him for the Sixth House post, but I can't do it right now. If you wish you can treat him as a pupil, but also we have to talk to the knght of Andromeda to know which Zodiacal House he is interested in". He was calm; serious, but calm. He couldn't behave in any other way, because beside Pisces was Aries.

"Humm, you say that while you don't train him I can take care of him and start training him?" Aphrodite thought it all was very strange. Since when did Shaka not accomplish his obligations?

"Yes, if that's the way you wish to put things". It was not necessary to have his eyes open to see that Mu was looking at him with curiosity.

"Well, about pupils and training we can talk about in another occasion. I now declare that the meeting is over. You may return to your Houses". Athena finished, not allowing any more questions about Shaka's pupil that now belonged to Aphrodite.

Everybody stood up and left the room. Only Aphrodite remained there, waiting for Shaka to approach him.

"Shaka, why are you going to leave Shun in my hands?" He was too curious and he knew that it was not like his friend to pass on responsibilities.

Shaka sighed and opened his eyes to look at Aphrodite. "You know very well that I am in no condition to train anybody, Aphrodite". I am no longer able to focus on my business, imagine training someone with calm and tranquility". They were alone in the room, so they could only speak that way.

"I understand, if that's it, I can take care of him for you, but be careful, because I might steal him". He joked to try to relieve his friend's tension.

"I know, but he would also be in good hands if he chose to be your pupil". He simply smiled.

"Oh, sure, besides the lessons on fashion, perfumes, caring about his beautiful skin and I'd also teach him how to take care of my garden with perfection". He said laughing while Shaka made a funny face when he imagined such scene.

Both left the room talking. Actually, Aphrodite spoke for the two of them, Shaka merely listened to it all.

**XoOoX**

The First House was running against time. Kiki had informed Mu that Mireia was in labor and that the Aries should be preparing to go to the house in the village. Mu was running from one side to the other worried about forgiving any detail. They were still in the first deaconate of Aries, the first day had just passed by. In fact, the day of birth was not calculated, only the month that would make the child be born between the first and the third deaconate under the constellation of Aries. And today was March 23rd, morning time. The day in which would really become a father.

Kiki laughed at Mu who was all overwhelmed by that situation. "Master Mu, use your telecynesis to put things together. We can't take too long, you were supposed to be there since the very beginning". He was calm seeing that Mu accepted his suggestion in order to speed things up. It didn't take long and everything was ready and the two of them used their gifts to get to the house quickly.

During the whole time, Aries stayed by Mireia's side, doing everything that was possible. Only Mu could stay in the room while the child was not ready yet to be born. Their hands met on Mireia's womb following the Lemurian ritual, the same thing he had done during all these months.

When he felt the time was coming, Aries called the serves to help him. Mu did the whole delivery, while the serves only cleaned everything and gave him cloths and other objects.

He was there. On Áries' arms. His little treasure, his little Amal. So white, so little, serene with his wrinkled skin. He was a copy of Mu. The dots on his forehead had a tone not yet defined, the hands closed and small, his hair… Oh yes, his hair… There wasn't much of it, but it could be seen that he would be just like his father. But Amal's hair was dark, as dark as his mother's.

Mu hugged his son with so much tenderness and started sobbing. His tears were a mist of happiness and sadness. The happiness was obvious, but the sadness was because he couldn't stop thinking about Shaka. He stood back a little bit, looking at the tired face of Mireia who was being taken care of by the serves. He approached the woman and showed her their son proudly. Mireia smiled stretching his arm to receive her child. They were happy. Mireia was happy.

Outside the room were Aphrodite, Aldebaran, Milo, Aioria and even Camus. All of them were eager and curious, because they didn't hear the baby crying. When one of the serves left the room, she was stopped by the knights and they asked her about the baby. When she confirmed that he had indeed been born, all the knights smiled, relieved.

Mu didn't take long to leave the room carrying his son wrapped in a dark blue mantle. Aphrodite was the first one to stand up and take a look and all of the others followed.

The House was in happiness. Shura joined the group later on, but what he had to say was nothing to be said in front of Aries at that moment. He pulled Camus to a corner while all of them were distracted by the Knight of Aries' son.

"Camus, I must tell you something. I've just come from the throne room". He spoke in a low tone of voice, looking at the other knights tactfully and noticing that Camus was paying attention. "I went to the House of Virgo to see how Shaka was doing, as I always do, but when I got there I found the House completely empty and the rooms were all closed. So, I decided to go to the throne room to see if he was there and… Well, he wans't. When I asked Athena she told me that Shaka left the Sanctuary yesterday night for a trip and that he had no date to come back". Shura saw that Camus' expression changed and looked at the direction where his eyes were aiming, finding Mu very close to them, holding his child on his arms. In the face where before was a smile, now was deep sadness.

"He went away?" Was the only question made by Mu.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_I thank the comment Aerol in the previous chapter._

_Here are two notes about this chapter. The first one is long. Unfortunatelly I can't suppress any part or it will lose all the meaning. If you become interested in knowing about the mantra, the explanation is also below._

_**Nota ¹: **The mantra_ **OM MANI PADME HUM:**_You must think about its meaning, because the meaning of the six syllables is very vast. The first, OM is composed by three letters, A, U and M. They symbolize the impure body, words and mind of the one who says it, they also mean the pure body, words and mind of budha. Impure body, words and mind can be transformed into pure body, words and mind or are they separated completely? All the Budas are people that once were like us, but because of the faith they have in their believes they become beings of light; Buddhism doesn't accept the theory that there are beings who were born flawless and have, therefore, always been holy. The development of pure body, words and mind happens gradually, so that the impure beings can become pure. How is that done? The way is explained by the following four syllables. MANI, that means jewel, it symbolizes the method – the altruist intention of becoming enlightened, compassionate and loving. The same way as a jewel is capable of removing poverty or the difficulties of the cyclical existence and lonely peace. The same way as the jewel makes the wishes of people come true, the altruist intention of becoming enlightened can also make wishes come true. The two syllables PADME that means lotus, symbolizes knowledge. The same way the lotus flower grows from mud, but it doesn't get dirty due to this fact, knowledge is capable of putting oneself in a non contradictory position, on the other hand, if one didn't have knowledge than it would be a contradictory situation. There's knowledge that can sense people are hollow, self-sufficient or substantially existent, this knowledge can sense the hollowness of duality – which means the difference of the entity between subject and object – and knowledge that can sense the hollowness of the inherent existence. Therefore, there are several different types of knowledge and the main one is the one that can sense the hollowness. Purity must be achieved by an indivisible unity of method and knowledge, symbolized by the final syllable HUM, which indicates indivisibility. According to the sutra system, this indivisibility of method and knowledge refers to the knowledge being affected by the method and by the method being affected by the knowledge. In the mantra vehicle, it refers to the single conscience which contains the complete form of both of them, knowledge and method, as and undistinguishing entity. About the syllables of the five Buda conquerors, HUM is the syllable belonging to Akshobv – the one that doesn't move and doesn't vacillate, the one that can't be disturbed by anything. That way, the six syllables: OM MANI PADME HUM mean that by trusting the practice of a way which is and indivisible unionof method and knowledge, one can transform his impure mind, word and body into pure mind, word and body of a Budha. It's said that one shouldn't look for Budato outside of oneself, the substances for the acquisition of the Budato are inside oneself. As Maitreya says in his Sublime Continuum of the Grand Vehicle (Uttaratantra), all the beings naturally possess the Buda nature inside their own continuum. We have inside us the seed of purity, the essence of an Assim Partiu (Tathagatagarbha), which can be transformed and totally developed into Budato.  
**Pray composed by** **S.S. Tenzin Gyatso, the XIV Dalai Lama**_

**_Nota ²:_** _**Mudras – **The Mudras are postures made by the hands used in Ioga, dance and in sacred images of Buddhism to awaken and harmonize the energetic centers of the body. Used in the buddhist iconography and in Vajravana, filled with symbolism and beauty, these gestures create a conexion between the practioneer and the energy of the Budha who is called by the mantras. They can be practiced anytime, bringing calm and concentration to your life. **Dhyana Mudra** – Meditation gesture – the nervous canal associated with the enlightment mind (Bodhichitta) goes through the thumbs. That way, joining both thumbs in this posture, with the right hand over the left hand, it's a significative sign to the future development of the enlightened mind. Associated with the meditation of Budha Shakyamuni and the Dhyani-Buddha Amitabha._

_**Texts from**: The Great White Fraternity; 21 TARAS and Dalai Lama teachings._

* * *

**_Kisses _**

**_Litha-chan _**


End file.
